inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagome higurashi legs
This is a retrospective and an analysis of the episode 15 "Return of the tragic priestess, kikyo" of inuyasha series, regarding especifically why kagome don't even try to escape by herself from the tub when her friends come to the rescue, despite to have her legs free. * Note: Forbidden edit this article without the permission of the author I don't own Inuyasha Prelude Well, as we can remember, during the events of the episode 14, the witch Urasue stole the remains of kikyo to resurrect the decease priestess to could control her like her puppet, and the heroes come to defeat the witch before she could finish the ritual. But unfortunately, urasue managed to caught kagome and take her to complete the ritual to sacrifice kagome's life to drains her soul to resurrect kikyo. But the way in that kagome was trapped, make me think that was illogical that kagome cannot escape for herself before the witch could complete the process. Why kagome cannot escape despite to have her legs free? Well, as we can see in the image, after caught to kagome, urasue put her in a tub filled with a potion to could make the ritual. But if you watch carefully the image, you could see that the witch only tied up the hands of kagome, leaving her legs free and untied up, making that kagome was capable to stand up from the tub or even uses her legs to pull her body outside from the tub before to lose her soul in the ritual. But even if you think that maybe kagome don't try to escape by herself despite to has her legs free because urasue could kill her in the spot for attempt to escape, you could remember that inuyasha and the rest of her friends comes before kagome lose her soul with the process, making that kagome could try to escape from the tub once that her friends come to the rescue. But instead kagome simply stays still in the tub, bringing as result that the process could start and her soul begin to be sucked. In general i think that maybe kagome simply was too afraid from even try to escape by herself out of fear that urasue could kill her inmediately, even before inuyasha could stop her. But still she could try it when the ritual was starting to avoid that the process drained her soul and possibly cause her demise, making illogical that kagome don't try to escape from the tub using her legs out of fear that the ritual would kill her, i mean, she should have survivals instints that could encourage to try to escape to save her life, don't simply stay still waiting that inuyasha do something or that the ritual would kill her. Were kagome's legs paralyzed by the potion? I was thinking a possible theory to explain why kagome don't even try to escape from the tub despite to has her legs free: maybe the potion of the tub has numbess properties that cause that any exposed part that touch it, was rendered too numb to could move it. Then if this theory is correct, perhaps the potion caused that her legs were numbed and paralyzed, making that kagome couldn't move her legs from even an inch, because if you look her during the entire ritual, kagome was almost completely still, to the point of that her body don't struggle to escape or set free herself, as if maybe the potion could leave her legs numb, avoiding that kagome could escape by herself. Even this could explain why urasue only tied up her hands, but she don't tied up her legs, because in the position in that kagome was in the tub, the potion wash her legs, paralyzing it, while her hand could be out of the reach from the potion, making that kagome could use her hands to escape from the tub, if urasue wouldn't tied up. As result of this, kagome was incapable to escape by herself without any help, as the potion had paralyzed and numb her legs, and her hands were tied up, leaving kagome completely trapped in the tub. And also don't help that inuyasha was more concerned by kikyo than kagome, making that he would even forget the dire situation of kagome and allow that the ritual would completed, causing that kagome lose her soul and kikyo was resurrected. This was a retrospective of the episode 15 "Return of the tragic priestess, kikyo", Thanks. Trivia * Urasue was the first person in steals the soul of kagome, next was Kanna with her mirror